


Baby Jae

by nugungapiryeohae (Himelda_Window)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Brian is a little shit, Dowoon and Sungjin are barely there I'm sorry, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Jae's frustrated, Jimin knows what's up, Kissing, M/M, Plushies, Wonpil knows what he's doing, kind of? it's there but skipped over, this was entirely based on a series of messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himelda_Window/pseuds/nugungapiryeohae
Summary: "If Jae ever saw that plush there is a 10% chance he would burn it""Wonpil would love it"





	1. Thanks To

I'd like to start this by formally announcing that this is a gift to the entire Day6cord. This is my thanks to you. Merry Christmas. If you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope whatever holiday you do celebrate is wonderful. If you don't celebrate any, enjoy the new year and have a nice winter! These well wishes go out to anyone reading this as well.

I know a thanks would normally be at the end, but I'm going to put this here instead. Consider it like a mix between a thanks and a dedication.

Peri: Thank you for helping to start this in the first place. Thank you for everything you do for all of us, and for putting up with our general nonsense.

Courtney: There's not enough I could say to you. Thank you for helping start this as well. Thank you for muting me when I asked, and for encouraging me and helping me get back to this with passion. Thank you for being such a kind human being. I appreciate everything you do for us as well, and I honestly look up to you so much. I wish I was more like you.

Affy: You're always so excited about my writing, and for that I thank you so much. You're also just overall.. great. There aren't words to describe it. Thank you for being who you are. I love you!

Liu: You're such a great person, and I appreciate your support. Talking to you is always fun. Nothing bonds people together like good fic and I hope you enjoy mine. 

Nova: Thank you so much for supporting me, listening to me, and understanding me. I really appreciate it.

Fae: You're such a great person and so much fun to talk to. We haven't talked all that much but I just felt like you deserved to be mentioned here. 

Serena: You're so amazing. Thank you for being a friend.

Jess: You're such an amazing supplier of all pictures needed ever. Thank you so much for inspiring me and for supporting me with cute pictures of Sungjin. I love him so much!!

Mayo: I feel like we haven't talked much, but you helped start this, and for that I thank you.

Shad: Thank you for setting me free!

Elliott: I don't even know if you'll see this. Or how much we've talked. Or if we really have at all. But thank you for being around.

My little family: I love all of you. Thank you for always supporting me and being excited for this. Thank you for caring about me. Thank you for putting up with me. Thanks for even coming to hang out with us, I'm really glad you did. You're amazing. Thanks especially to Kimmie for being so excited about this. I love you!

To anyone else in the discord server, everyone who I didn't name. If I forgot you, I'm sorry, and I'm incredibly thankful for your support and any role you had in this. If you're just reading this because you saw it in the server, I still love you and really appreciate you reading this!!

To the server as a whole: Thanks for being such great people. You're all so kind and supportive and funny. It's never a dull moment and even if we disagree, we're still all positive with each other. That means a lot to me.

If you're not in the discord server and you're reading this... This probably makes no sense, but thanks for reading this anyway. I appreciate it!

Now that I'm done being soft... The actual story is the next chapter.


	2. Baby Jae

Jaehyung wasn’t entirely sure of how to feel. He was browsing Twitter as usual when he came across something a little strange. When he took a closer look, it was clear what it was. A fan had made little plush dolls of the band, complete with outfits and instruments. It was cute, he thought as he clicked through to their Twitter profile.

When he scrolled through, Jae was surprised to find that there were quite a few options for the dolls. He smiled at some of them before stopping on one and starting at it for a minute. The doll was clearly himself, with blonde hair and glasses. That wasn’t the problem. Jae’s problem was that it appeared to be wearing a chicken onesie of some kind and was far too cute to be sensible. He immediately closed the app before looking around. He knew if the others saw the doll, he wouldn’t hear the end of it. He narrowed his eyes, thinking of someone in particular who would love the thing. Wonpil must never hear of this.

It was a few weeks later that the inevitable occurred. Younghyun was looking on Twitter through the Day6 hashtag when he found something of interest.

“Wonpil-a,” he called to the younger man from the couch.

“Yes, hyung?” he responded immediately. 

“Come look at this.” As Wonpil approached, Younghyun couldn’t help but smile. He had come across a plush doll of Jae in a chicken outfit. He had no doubt that his hyung had already seen it and hated it. Naturally it was his job to share it with Wonpil. Wonpil, who gasped and reached to take Younghyun’s phone from his hands.

“Is that Jaehyungie-hyung?” He looked a mix of shocked, intrigued, and completely enamored. Mission accomplished.

“It is! Someone made him into a cute little doll! See,” he continued, tapping through to find another tweet. “You can buy other outfits for him too!” Wonpil squealed and Younghyun knew what was coming next.

“Younghyunie-hyung,” he whined. “I want one.”

Younghyun smiled. “Okay, Wonpillie. Why don’t we get you one?” The younger man launched himself at his hyung, excited for his plush. Younghyun was anticipating Jae’s frustration.

It all really began a few weeks later when a package arrived for Wonpil. Most of the group was confused when they saw him with the box, and thus they demanded to be present when Wonpil opened it. He tried to protest, but they were all insistent, especially Jaehyung. Wonpil had turned red at his hyung’s words, but couldn’t change his mind. This was how they all found themselves around the table in the kitchen, Wonpil’s box in front of him. Younghyun passed him the scissors and he cut into the box carefully, not wanting to damage its contents. As he pulled the flaps apart, everyone was poking their heads into his space to see what he had. Jaehyung was the first one to realize what it was. He immediately turned to face Younghyun, anger evident on his face.

“You!” he accused, pointing a harsh finger at the bassist. “Brian, what did you do?”

“Me, hyung? What do you mean?”

Jae glowered at him. “You found it on Twitter, didn’t you? You thought that Wonpil-a would love it and I would hate it. So naturally you had to buy it, right?” Younghyun refused to answer. Nothing he could say would help his case anyway, and he knew that. Silence was his best bet.

“What is it, Wonpillie-hyung?” Dowoon asked quietly.

“It’s a plush doll of hyung!” Wonpil sounded so excited, it was hard to be mad at him. “I can dress him in different outfits, and he has a guitar, and isn’t he so cute?” He spoke so quickly and with so much excitement that Jaehyung almost forgot why he was so frustrated in the first place. Then he saw Younghyun’s face. Wonpil got up with his doll and box and made his way into his bedroom, Dowoon curiously trailing behind him.

That whole day was a disaster if you asked Jae. Wonpil wouldn’t leave the doll anywhere. He brought it with him everywhere in the dorm. He refused to let go of it. When Jaehyung asked him why, Wonpil glared at him.

“If I leave my baby Jaehyungie alone, you’re going to take him from me, aren’t you?” Jae opened his mouth to reply but Wonpil cut him off. “I know you don’t like him, you made that clear to Younghyunie-hyung. I’m just trying to keep him safe. I think he’s cute.” Jaehyung sighed. Wonpil was right, of course. The second he had the chance, he was planning to take the doll and hide it somewhere. But that didn’t mean he wanted the alternative either, especially considering the alternative seemed to be Wonpil taking the doll everywhere he went.

“Wonpillie,” he said smoothly, placing an arm around his shoulder. “No I won’t. Leave it behind when we go to dinner. Your Jae doll will be here when we get back.” Wonpil crossed his arms over his chest, clearly not believing Jae. For some reason though, he simply nodded and walked off to his room, where he left the doll behind. The second he had the chance, of course, Jaehyung headed into Wonpil’s room and took the miniature doll of himself.

Upon arriving home, Wonpil headed for his room immediately. Nobody questioned him, all aware that he had left his new toy at home and was simply eager to see it again. What they expected was to see Wonpil come out of his room with his Jaehyung doll firmly nestled in his arms as he sat down on the couch. What they did not expect was for Wonpil to come storming out of his room without the doll, pointing a very angry and accusatory finger at Jaehyung.

“Where is he?” Wonpil demanded, getting closer to the American. “What did you do to him?” When he received no answer, Wonpil got into Jae’s space and got even angrier. “What did you do with baby Jae?”

Jae blinked. He didn’t think Wonpil would have been this upset when he took the doll. He took a quick look at Sungjin, who was simply shaking his head. “I’ll go get him for you,” Jae mumbled, not fully resigned but dealing with it. The second the doll was back in Wonpil’s arms, he ran off to his room with it and Jae felt strange. He didn’t like the plush, but seeing how happy Wonpil was with it was almost worth it. He was cute.

The trouble only went on from there. The days went in and out with Wonpil spending every minute he could with the plush doll. Dowoon had taken a liking to it as well, and the two had bonded intensely over the cuteness of their hyung. Jaehyung hated it. Wonpil was always fawning over the plush instead of spending time with the rest of the band. He even cuddled with it in bed, which was what set Jae off the most.

He couldn’t even complain about it, either. He tried talking to Jimin, but she only suggested that he was jealous. Jae had never heard anything more ridiculous. Jealous of a plush doll of himself? Why, because Wonpil was spending all his time with the doll instead of a single second with him in the flesh? Impossible. The amount of aegyo the kid produced was enough to make Jaehyung actively not want to watch movies with him, so why would he be jealous when he settled down with Dowoon and baby Jae to watch them? It didn’t make sense.

 

Over time the others began to have issues with the doll as well. For the most part it was Sungjin, who occasionally saw the doll as a distraction. He was right, Jaehyung thought, and that was how he justified his hatred of the doll for a time. Wonpil was obsessed with it and took it everywhere, even when they were on tour. 

“Wonpil,” Sungjin called one day in Toronto. “We need to leave before we’re late. We’re supposed to be at the airport with enough time to catch our flight, remember?”

Wonpil was tearing his way around his hotel room, almost in tears. “But Sungjin-hyung,” he cried. “I can’t find baby Jae!”

Jae looked at the time. They needed to leave now if they wanted to be at the airport with enough time to spare for their flight. They weren’t usually worried but because this was the last flight they could catch in order to get to their next tour stop, they needed to make that flight. He didn’t speak up yet though. He wasn’t sure what he could tell Wonpil to make him stop looking. The younger was obsessed with the doll, there was no way a word from Jaehyung would stop him in this state.

“Wonpil-a, please,” Sungjin tried again a few minutes later. “We should have left five minutes ago!” Jae checked the time again. Sungjin was right. He stepped forward.

“Wonpil, I’ll replace your doll.” The frantic searching paused for a moment. Wonpil looked at Jae for a long moment before opening all the drawers of the dresser in the small room. Jae scrambled for a way to sweeten the deal. “With myself,” he added without thinking. Wonpil simply scoffed and dropped to the floor to look under the bed. “Okay, look, um.” He paused for a minute, long enough for Wonpil to pause and meet his eyes. “I’ll buy you a new doll, and I’ll put some of my hair or something in the stuffing. And I’ll stay with you myself.” Wonpil slowly moved towards the door to the room. 

“Every night?” Jaehyung nodded. What was he getting himself into, agreeing to sleep with Wonpil every night? Especially when the conflicting feelings had only gotten worse over time? Wonpil nodded though, so he must have done something right.

The entire ride to the airport, Wonpil clung to his side. Jae opened his mouth to complain when the left the hotel, but he was reminded that he had suggested replacing the doll with himself in the first place. He didn’t have a comeback to that, so he just kept his mouth shut.

The entire trip, Wonpil stuck to him like a starfish, falling asleep on his shoulder on the plane, and being overly clingy. Somehow, Jae couldn’t find it in himself to complain. It was kind of cute.

The changes only went on from there. As soon as Jaehyung replaced Wonpil’s doll, he took it with him everywhere again. He played with it just as much as he had with the first one. The only difference to before was that Jaehyung was around more as he played with it, Wonpil insisting that as the replacement for the original doll, it was Jae’s duty to be with him when he could.

Jae was beginning to regret saying he would replace the doll with himself. Sometimes it wasn’t too bad, like when Wonpil had him play the guitar because he wanted to hear him sing. Sometimes it was bothersome, but not too bad. Wonpil would ask Jaehyung to go with him places, and it slowly became routine. Jae still wasn’t sure how he felt about Wonpil sleeping in the same bed as him, but he was getting a little too comfortable with hearing his morning voice and with Wonpil being the first thing he saw when he woke up.

That was why when Wonpil decided to change that routine, it bothered him more than a little.

It started simply. Wonpil was going out to get some soju for their celebration that night. He grabbed his wallet and his Jae doll before heading to the door.

“I’ll be right back,” he called out to Sungjin who hummed in response. He had the door open and was about to leave when Jae asked if he would wait for him.

“Oh, I was going to go alone, Jaehyungie-hyung.” He would have never admitted it, but it threw him off.

“You won’t be lonely?” Jae tried his hardest to keep any emotion out of his voice. He wasn’t jealous that Wonpil was going alone. Why would he be jealous?

“No,” Wonpil answered with a smile, holding up the Jae doll. The damned doll. “I have baby Jae!”

From then on, Jae didn’t always go with Wonpil anymore. Sometimes he’d just leave with baby Jae, and Jaehyung would be forced to pretend that he wasn’t bothered by it at all. Then he’d try to analyze why he was bothered, but he never liked that much.

It wasn’t for another little while that Jae had noticed anything else had changed, but one day he came across Wonpil playing with the Jae doll with a large smile on his face. He had decided that any time the younger was that happy to see the doll must be investigated. Upon said investigation, Jaehyung noticed what had him so happy. He was pretending that the doll was playing his guitar. While the sight was almost unbearably cute, it stirred something angry in Jaehyung, leading him to dash into his bedroom and pick up his acoustic guitar. 

“Hey Wonpillie,” he started with a smile. “Do you want me to play something for you? I’ve been working on new music that deserves an audience.” Jae did his best to sound as calm as possible, but knew that he probably failed.

“Thanks Jaehyungie-hyung, but I’m a little busy. Maybe Dowoonie wants to listen, he’s been excited about music lately.” The statement came like a shot to the heart. Wonpil was too busy to spend time with Jae. He was so focussed on the plush. Sure it was cute, but wasn’t Jae fun to spend time with himself? He was beginning to think that Jimin was right. Maybe he was jealous. 

The next time Jae saw Wonpil, he broke.

“Oh Jae, you’re so hot!” The words sent an electric shock through Jaehyung, like they were all he needed to hear. His entire world changed with those simple words.

He thought back to his most recent conversation with Jimin. He had asked her why he was so jealous of the doll.

“You admit it,” she had answered. “You’re jealous.”

“Yes, Jamie, I admit it, okay? Clearly I’m jealous that Wonpil loves the doll so much. I just don’t understand why.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” she asked with a smile. “You’re in love with him.” Jae had wanted to fight it, but it all made sense. He thought he was adorable when he was happy, and he had started to enjoy and anticipate sleeping next to him for quite some time now. That was the only logical answer. When it was laid in front of him, Jaehyung didn’t see any point in denying it anymore.

“I’m in love with Kim Wonpil.”

Hearing those words from the younger man only cemented it. He was clearly in love with him. Jae’s face burned as he thought of Wonpil saying those words to his face, and meaning them. When he peeked in to see what he was doing, he saw the doll in his hands.

“You’re so cute, Jaehyungie, so handsome.” That was it. He couldn’t do it anymore.

He stormed into Wonpil’s room, shocking both of them. They stared at each other for a moment before Jaehyung grabbed Wonpil by the wrist. He was done. The younger man wouldn’t stop going on about that damn doll, and he couldn’t handle it anymore. He ignored the yelped protest from Wonpil’s lips as Jae pulled him into his bedroom. 

“Jaehyungie-hyung, what are you doing?”

Jaehyung laughed, but there was no humour in the sound. “What am I doing, Wonpil-a? What have you been doing for the past two weeks? Dragging that damn doll everywhere, cuddling it and smiling at it and talking to it like it’s your boyfriend or something! I know I gave it to you as a replacement for the first one, but come on Wonpil. Give it a break, would you? It’s a plushie. It’s not real, and it never will be. It can’t love you back.” Jaehyung stopped suddenly, cutting himself off before he could say anything stupid, like telling Wonpil he wanted to be the one he loved and smiled at instead. He took a deep breath, ignoring the shocked and hurt look on Wonpil’s face. “I know the doll is cute, but this crossed the line a long time ago.”

When Jaehyung looked up at Wonpil’s face, he took a step back. He had expected the younger man to be upset with what he was saying, but the tears streaming down his face were something he wasn’t sure how to handle.

“Hyung, I know you don’t like the plush, okay? I know you’ve hated him from the start. But I just want a way to appreciate and spend time with you!” Wait, what? “I take him everywhere because he’s cute, and I talk to him and love him because he’s cute! I like you a lot, hyung, but whenever I’m the slightest bit cute, you always push me aside.” Wonpil took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself down, taking a minute to wipe some of the tears from his cheeks. “I know you hate the doll, hyung, but I love him and I’d just like it if you’d let me.” Jaehyung froze. Did Wonpil really feel that way? Did he really push the younger aside that much? He didn’t know it bothered him; he would have stopped long ago.

The problem was, Jaehyung thought, that he couldn’t just let Wonpil act like that with the doll anymore. It was driving him insane. Jimin had gotten too far into his head. Every time Wonpil said something cute to the plushie, Jae could only think of what it would be like if he was saying it to himself, if the words were coming from the young pianist and were meant for him alone. He couldn’t let this be.

“I can’t let you do that.” Jae shook his head before he did his best to avoid the hurt on Wonpil’s face again.

“Why not?” Wonpil demanded. “Why is it so impossible for you to just be nice to me for once and let me have this?” The tears had returned and Jae nearly screamed in frustration.

“Because,” he began, his voice far too loud. Jae didn’t care though, this had been going on for long enough. “Every time I see you cuddling that doll, all I can think about is what it would feel like for me to be cuddling you like that! Every time you say something cute to the doll, I just want you to say things like that to me! It may have taken me a long time to realize it, but I can’t sit by and let you smother the doll with your love when I want to be the only one who gets that love because I’m in love with you!” Jaehyung took a deep breath and felt a weight fall from his shoulders. He said it. He’s in love with Wonpil. He’s in love with his bandmate who probably won’t be okay with it. But Wonpil stepped towards him, slowly backing Jae into a wall before he can’t move anymore and Wonpil is pressed against him. 

“You idiot,” he mumbled before pressing his lips against Jae’s and the world turns on its axis.

Jae froze. Was this really happening? Before he could fully process it, Wonpil pulled away just far enough to speak. “Hyung, I’ve been in love with you forever.”

Jae pushes off the wall and into Wonpil’s arms, capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss of his own. The world around them dulled as their hands roamed and their mouths moved against each other. He didn’t realize it at the time, but something in Jae clicked into place as he turned them around and pressed Wonpil into the wall. Their lips met over and over, pulling apart for barely a breath before crashing into each other again. Somewhere between Jae’s hands fisting themselves in soft brown hair and Wonpil’s hands tugging at the hem of his shirt, in a quick moment of clarity, Jaehyung had the sense to pause for a second. He pulled away, Wonpil chasing his lips.

“Wonpil, wait. We need to think for a minute.” When his face fell, Jae rushed to elaborate. “It’s not that I don’t want this! I do.” He smiled softly. “I really do. I just want to make sure we’re moving at an okay pace. I want to do even more,” Jae admitted, his face heating up. “I just need to know what you want.”

Wonpil groaned in frustration. “I want everything you have to offer, hyung. Wasn’t that obvious when I-” He cut himself off, face burning. “Wasn’t that obvious?”

“I just wanted to confirm. Thank you.”

That was the last coherent thought for some time.

When they came to their senses, Jaehyung turned towards Wonpil, shifting the blanket to better cover their bare bodies. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you? Made me jealous so I’d come to my senses and finally kiss you?”

Wonpil smiled. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, hyung.”

Jaehyung tried to mumble something about Wonpil being a brat, but it was muffled by his lips.


End file.
